This invention pertains generally to power driven transmission assemblies, and more particularly to a motor driven, electrically operated transmission gear shifter for selective engagement of one of the gear ratios in the transmission.
A variety of transmissions and gear ratio selection systems are known in the art, with many being adaptable for use in heavy duty equipment, such as tractors. For instance, many systems consist of an arrangement for manually selecting gear ratios, while others use hydraulically operated gear shifting arrangements. Still others employ a combination of manually and hydraulically operated systems. Although commonly used, manually operated systems may be difficult to shift, requiring substantial physical effort on the part of the equipment operator. Naturally, this increases fatigue of the operator, and may affect efficient and convenient control of the equipment. The subject invention improves upon these types of transmission shifting arrangements by providing a motor driven, electrically operated gear selection and actuation system for a transmission.